Savior
by Bakaberry
Summary: AU. Team Minato find a boy in the woods. But this isn't just a boy this boy is Hatake Kakashi! Who together with his dad went missing 5 years ago. What secret does Kakashi have and can Team Minato help him, will he accept their help? Obikaka in the later chapters (maybe in the last one don't expect flames)
1. Chapter 1

''_Run, run for your life. Don't look back, just keep on walking''_

With a scream a silver haired boy wakes up. Quickly scanning the area if there were potential threats. When he saw there was no dangerous he relaxed. A little brown dog walks toward him and lick his face and looked at him with worry but didn't say a thing. The boy patted the dog trying to reassure him he was alright but the look the dog gave him said that the dog didn't believe him. ''It will be okay… it has to be'' he said and he stood up and walked out of the cave where he stayed for the night. He looked at the view and sighed, ''Pakkun, we need some food and some new clothes. Let's go to the city and then leave this town''. Pakkun nodded, the dog didn't like this country one bit.

(o)

''Obito you're late again!'' a young blond man yells at the boy who was 15 minutes to late ''sorry sensei! There was a women and she lost her cat so I helped her but we couldn't find the cat and then…''. The blond man interrupted him and sighted, ''okay Obito enough. Did you found the cat?''. The boy laughed sheepishly and nodded his head. He laughed, glad that his sensei wasn't mad. He didn't know why but he just couldn't keep track of the time.

Rin laughed it was no surprise that Obito was again to late. Her team was a little bit odd, there was her sensei who was also known as lightning flash Minato but for her he was just ''Sensei'' and of course her good friend and number one knucklehead of Konoha: Obito Uchiha. Normally a team had 1 more member but they hadn't, she still didn't really know why and when she asked sensei said, ''Hmm you 2 are good for 3 so why bother?''. But she couldn't complain, she couldn't wish for a better team.

''Okay team today we have a mission! '' ''what rank?'' Obito immediately asked, ''because I don't want to chase that old cat, I mean we are chunin now!''. Rin didn't say anything but secretly she agreed she didn't want to chase that cat again! No, this is a real mission Minato said. ''Now be quiet so I can explain the mission!''. Obito quiet down and listened to what Minato-sensei had to say.

(o)

He really didn't like this country, he had the feeling everybody was staring at him. He sighed. He had everything he needed but where was Pakkun? The dog was right beside him a moment ago. Damn he didn't had time for this! This country was creeping him out. The Sound is not the most lovable country he thought. He walked to the woods, Pakkun could find him by smell when the dog needed him and Pakkun could take care of himself, he hadn't trained him for nothing. And maybe the dog was by the cave.

When he arrived in the Sound he was surprised to find a cave, he didn't know the Sound had caves. But he didn't complain it was a nice place to sleep and it was dry. He walked to the cave but didn't saw Pakkun. That's weird he thought, normally he wouldn't leave my side for more than 4 hours. He shrugged, it didn't matter like he said the dog could find him just fine. He lay down and closed his eyes.

(o)

''That is the mission?'' two voices said in disbelief one a little louder than the other one. ''Sensei, that is one of the lamest mission ever!'' Obito complained, ''Give is some harder ones!''. Minato shook his head, ''Obito this is important, we need to know his location. This is a B-rank mission.''. Obito wanted to complain more but decided against it, it was a B-rank and it was easy. ''When are we leaving sensei?'' Rin asked with a soft voice not wanting to irritate Obito more, the boy was quickly annoyed lately. Not really because she did something stupid but just annoyed in particular. It was probably because his family was doing difficult again. They always complained that Obito didn't meet the standards and all those stuff. Obito interrupted her thoughts ''Rin? We're leaving at 5 o'clock. Pack you bag and we meet in de front gate okay?''. She blushed, she didn't pay attention to her sensei and now she missed some information! She really need concentrate more and not be easily distracted.

Exactly 5 o'clock Minato arrived at the front gates of Konoha and saw that Rin was already there. She was looking at the Hokage-tower. ''Hello Rin, ready for the mission?'' he asked. She nodded, ''Yes sensei, I packed my stuff, weapons and healing equipments. ''That's good Rin, now we only have to wait for Obito'' Minato sighed, his student hat a bad habit to be late.

They were waiting for half a hour when he saw Obito running to them. ''Obito you're late!'' Rin scolded. Obito panted and said in one breath, ''Sorry guys! I was looking for my lucky kunai but I didn't find them so I looked all around but I still didn't find it so I asked my cat but he couldn't talk but I saw he wanted to talk so I tried to teach him how to talk and then I realized that cats can't talk!''. Minato shook his head, his student would never change. ''Okay guys let's go!''

A cold shiver ran though his spine. It was creepy here, how could people live in this kind of country? Maybe he felt uncomfortable because they were at war with the Sound but this village gave him the creeps and Obito wasn't a coward who was afraid of the tiniest things! ''Guys it's late, I think we set up a camp in these woods and tomorrow we start our mission'' Minato-sensei said. Obito just nodded together with Rin, they were getting tired. ''Okay guys, you seek for a good camping place and I'm going to take a look in the town! Oh… and this is an order Obito'' before the two could complain the blond man was gone. ''Damn it sensei! That is low, I want to go to'' Obito shouted, ''Damn, sensei got us! Anyway Rin let's find a nice place to sleep, this trip is so tiring!''. Rin nodded, ''Let go!''


	2. Chapter 2

''There was someone coming!''

He woke up from the sound of 2 people approaching his cave. Who was there? It wasn't Pakkun and by the sound of it maybe 1 or 2 people and were shinobi. He quietly stood up and walked out the cave and stopped, _there are 2 voices, they were chatting and laughing._ It sounded innocent but still he had to be careful it could be a trap. _Should I go and see who they are? Or should I go before they know I'm here?_Slowly he pulled out a kunai and sneaked up to the 2 unknown people.

It was a boy and a girl, maybe 15 or 16 year old and they wore ninja clothing with a Konoha headband. _So they are from Konoha? What are they doing here? Wasn't Konoha in war with the Sound? Where they here for the kill, spy, attack? _He had to leave, he didn't need any more trouble, he had enough and he didn't want to add Konoha to the list.

''maybe we should look for a cave? I don't feel like making a tent'' the boy said with a yawn. ''Do they have caves here?'' the girl asked. ''I don't know but we can try, right? The boy answered. Then the girl stiffened, ''Obito didn't you hear something? I have the feeling someone is watching us!'' The brown haired girl whispered.

Wait what? Did they noticed him already, that was impossible. He was hiding his chakra. So these nins were at least chunin level. Damn he let his guard down, he underestimated his enemy. How could he make such a rookie mistake he wondered. He had to go. He turned around and looked right into a pair of ruby red eyes. Oh shit.

(o)

''Obito didn't you hear something? I have the feeling someone is watching us!'' Rin whispered. He activated his Sharingan and saw that there was indeed someone, she was right there was someone watching them. _Sound nins?_He signed to Rin that she had to watch his back._ He could see someone standing behind a bush, now he should just confront him_! Quietly he sneaked behind the person.

He stared at the boy who stood in front of him, he had gray/silver hair, wore a mask that covered half of his face and had grey/blue eyes. The boy looked for a split second surprised and then he attacked without a warning. _He is strong and fast, his attacks had no flaws, they are strong and accurate. He doesn't wear a headband so is he from the Sound or not? Damnit Obito don't think to much he is beating you!_The boy didn't even make a pause! _Where the heck did this kid come from?_''Rin help me!'' he shouted. _There was no way he could beat the kid without seriously hurting him._

Rin was stunned, there was a boy maybe 14 or 15 years old almost beating the crap out of Obito! ''Stop it! We're not going to hurt you! We come in peace'' she yelled. The boy stopped his movements and jumped a good 5 meter away from them and looked at them with cold and hard eyes. ''well I'm sorry but your were the one who was spying on us!'' Obito screamed ''Man you could have killed me! And I'm innocent, I just wanted to know who was watching us!''. The boy sighed ''What are you doing here?''. Rin didn't know how to answer that question, this mission was supposed to be a secret. She opened her mouth to answer but Obito interrupted her ''What we're doing here is none of you business, we should ask you what you're doing here!'' he said.

(o)

Kakashi was stunned, this guy was a Uchiha. Kami-sama hated him that was for sure. Maybe he should find a new god or something. It was odd, the boy was only defending himself, he didn't even try to attack him. That could mean 2 thing: first, The boy had a death wish but that was unlikely the boy didn't really seem the type who commits suicide. Second, he didn't want to attack him. What also unlikely, when someone attacks you you attack back. He wanted to strike him in the neck to knock him out when the girl suddenly began to scream.

''Stop it! We're not going to hurt you! We come in peace'' she yelled. He stopped… for now. ''Well, then you shouldn't sneak up behind someone's back!'' he whispered. ''Well I'm sorry but your were the one who was spying on us!'' the boy screamed ''Man you could have killed me! And I'm innocent, I just wanted to know who was watching us!''. The Uchiha boy said. He sounded hysteric and pathetic, what a fool. Didn't they learn Rule 25. "A shinobi must never show emotion.''?

''What are you doing here?'' Kakashi asked. He looked at the two Konoha nins they were looking at each other and were exchanging ''looks''. They were to obvious. When I put a little bit pressure on that girl she will tell him in no time, he thought. The girl opened her mouth to answer when the dark haired boy interrupted her, ''What we're doing here is none of you business, we should ask you what you're doing here!'' he said. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and took a kunai out of his holster, ''You know what? You haven't seen me and I didn't see you two either.''.

There was a moment of silence until that dark haired kid screamed, ''Hell no! Maybe you're gonna tell someone you saw us and you rat us out and then we die because we trusted you!''. Kakashi blinked, this guy was really weird that was for sure. Kakashi sighed, ''I'm not a sound-nin dumbass so don't worry''. He turned around and wanted to walk away when he sensed another chakra signature. This was just fucking fantastic.

(o)

With a poof Minato-sensei appeared ''What is going on here?''


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback.

Whispers, murmurs and de 'secret' glares. Did they take him for a fool? He could hear them quite clearly. He could hear them, how they said that his father should have died, how he is a disgrace and why didn't the hokage just kill him? And those glares he could feel in his back. They were all for one man. The man who he loved so dearly, his hero, his teacher, his father. He wanted to scream at those ignorant people, those who didn't know a thing. They needed to stop but when he opened his mouth there came no words out. He wanted to say that is dad isn't a traitor or a thief, he was his father and the hero of Konoha. He wondered why he couldn't say a thing, why didn't he defend his father? His father who helped him to develop Chidori, who comforted him when he was sad and above all who was always there for him?

They said his father was a traitor who couldn't be trusted anymore. He betrayed Konoha by stealing a very important scroll with a secret technique that could destroy a whole village in a blink of a eye. He didn't believe a word of those stupid rumors, his father loved Konoha. Konoha was his home, his pride. Didn't his father save Konoha countless times? If he hated Konoha he wouldn't do that! Quickly he walked to his house, he didn't want to hear those harsh and untrue word.

His house wasn't big but they lived with two people so it didn't really matter. The house was simple and painted in a dark green. He liked his house it was simple but when you entered you had a satisfying feeling you were home. He walked through the hallway and walked to the living room. No one, weird normally his father sat there, reading a book or something. He walked to the kitchen but his dad wasn't here either. He didn't know why but he felt… uncomfortable, like something was going to happen, something huge. He didn't like it for one bit.

His dad was in his room, packing his things in a bag. ''Are we leaving?'' he asked. To be honest he was afraid of the answer but it was getting dangerous here, he couldn't really blame his dad. ''No son, I'm leaving. You have to stay here'' his dad said, ''I'm in danger and it won't be long before they will come for me''. Kakashi was stunned, his dad wanted to leave him here? Here where everybody hated him and so automatically him too? ''What? You can't leave me…'' He wanted to say more but his father interrupted him, ''Kakashi, they think I'm a traitor. They have no evidence but soon they will come and arrest me, they will do everything to let me confess that I did it.''. He knew his dad was right, they will come for him but he couldn't let his dad go alone. He didn't want to leave, he loved Konoha, he loved the green, the trees, the woods, the fresh air when he woke up. He couldn't let it happen, he had to stop his dad and prove his innocent, ''I will prove to them that you're innocent! I will prove it! I swear I will'' he shouted desperately. His dad only smiled, Kakashi hated that smile, it didn't reach his dad eyes, it was hallow. ''Thank you Kakashi, but they are convinced that I did it, there is no way they will believe that I'm innocent.'' With that said his dad stood up and walked to his side, ''Kakashi, I love you I really do but this is for the best. When I'm gone you can live in peace to.''.

Kakashi laughed it was a hollow laugh, ''Me? They will hate me more, I'm the son of a traitor. And when you walk away they will question me to! I'm in danger to!''. Didn't his dad realize that? ''I will go with you, I will not abandon you.'' He said with determination. His dad always protected him, now he will protect his dad.


	4. Chapter 4

''What are they doing?''

With a poof Minato appeared. He looked at his students who were looking at a boy with grey/silver hair. ''Anybody who wants to answer?'' he asked. Rin hesitated but answered, ''Sensei, we found this boy in the woods!''. Found, Minato thought, you don't just find a boy like a stray cat. He looked again at the boy, silver hair, mask what covered half of his face and cold calculating eyes. He shivered that look didn't fit the young boy at all. It shouldn't even be on the face of such a young boy. The boy looked at him and then turned around to walk away. ''Hey bastard! Don't just walk away'' Obito shouted at him. The boy sighed and turned around, ''Well, it's none of your business anyway '' and continued to walk away.

He couldn't let the boy get away, he wanted to know more about him, ''Who are you?'' he asked. The boy growled in annoyance, ''Didn't I tell you that it isn't your business?''. Minato decided to pretend he didn't hear the vile tone, ''My name is Minato and these two are my lovely students: Rin and Obito. What is your name?'' he said with a smile on his face. He only got a cold stare and silence. Friendly approach didn't work. The only thing a achieved was a glare and a deadly aura, great.

(o)

The man tried another approach, Kakashi wanted to laugh, the man didn't know when to stop did he? ''Fine don't tell us who you are but can you at least tell us what you're doing here?'' the blond man asked. Kakashi shrugged he could tell them what he was doing here, ''I'm here out camping''. The Minato guy had gave him a weird look, ''Camping, in these woods? Are you here alone?'' the blond man said in surprise. Kakashi huffed, it wasn't that weird that he was camping here, ''No, I'm not alone''. The man sighed, ''Who is with you then?''. He didn't have time for this shit he wanted to get out and leave this stupid village and those weird shinobi people. ''Are you done now? I have things to do and places to go'' he said with a bored tone. ''I'm sorry but I can't let you go until I have some answers'' the blond man replied.

(o)

Kakashi didn't know if he wanted to laugh or panic, this was not suppose to happen. He should be walking like a free man and eating miso soup and then look for information. Instead of that he was sitting between a dark haired boy whose name was Obito and the Brown haired girl Rin. They practically dragged him with them. Strange, he didn't feel that uncomfortable. He almost felt safe. Silly, of course he wasn't save by them, they were from Konoha. Konoha people couldn't be trusted, they only betray. He knew it was wrong to think that because every person was different but nobody stood up for his dad and maybe that made him bitter about Konoha.

He decided he would break this awkward silence, ''Okay you dragged me to this hell hole, now what do you want?''. The girl Rin giggled a little and said, ''Well maybe you should introduce yourself?''. They didn't let go did they? Maybe he should use a alias. ''Don't even think about lying to me! I have the Sharingan so I can see when you lie!'' Sharingan boy said. He snorted ''Sure you can''. The Obito guys looked mad, ''Are you mocking me? Just wait I will become Hokage and not just a Hokage, the greatest Hokage Konoha ever will know.''. He doubted that, when he fought the guy he noticed that Obito relied too much on his Sharingan and when someone relies too much on one ability they make stupid mistakes. ''You look more like a crybaby to me then a 'great hokage'.'' he mocked. ''Shut up and tell us your name!'' Obito shouted in anger. Kakashi wanted to laugh at the face the boy made but restrained himself, ''Very well, my name is Kakashi and I'm traveling with my dog who is currently missing, probably eating out some garbage.''.

(o)

Why did everyone mocked him about his dream? Obito thought. He knew he wasn't a Uchiha genius be he wasn't that bad either and sensei said that he would become a very powerful ninja if he trained hard. What he did, he trained every morning on his taijutsu, Kekkei Genkai and other stuff but people still laughed at him when he said he wanted to be hokage. But he will show them, he would show them that he was capable, that he was strong and that he could protect other people, they just had to wait.

This Kakashi guy was a big mystery and he dared to mock him, Obito Uchiha! How could that boy judge him when he didn't even know him? And he was not a crybaby!


	5. Chapter 5

''_Were they really that stupid?''_

Kakashi was surprised, he looked at the three Konoha nins who were sleeping peacefully. Well, that was unexpected. Who the hell falls asleep when you have a enemy by your side? Quietly he stood up, this was his chance. It was surprisingly easy to escape them. To easy maybe? He heard a poof and saw Pakkun. ''Yo Kakashi!'' the little dog said. ''Where were you?!'' he whisper yelled at the dog. The dog ignored his outburst and continued like nothing happened, like he didn't disappear for a whole day, ''I found some useful information, the Sound nins really love to talk… when their drunk''. Kakashi wanted to rant some more but stopped abruptly, ''Is it about him?''. The dog nodded, ''Yes they say he is going to use the scroll.''. If this was true he need to stop him, ''How do you know he spoke the truth? He was drunk right?''. Pakkun shook his head, ''Trust me pup, he was saying the truth.''

Tell me.

(o)

Kakashi was silent. _Impossible, how could this happen?_''Pakkun are you sure?'' he asked. ''Yes kid, I am.'' The dog answered. ''We need to go and-'' he wanted to say more until Pakkun interrupted, ''Kakashi it's too dangerous to go alone and you know it.'' Pakkun interrupted. ''We can't just let him go away! We need to stop him and-''. Pakkun interrupted him again, ''No, I understand, but we're not going alone.''. Kakashi grunted, He knew Pakkun was right but it didn't make it any easier. He had to think. When I go with Pakkun the chance that we'll win is very small, even with luck he won't succeed. he needed help… No he couln't do that, too many lives… what if somebody dies because he is too weak or made stupid mistake? But people will die when he din't do anything. And when it's true what Pakkun says, we don't have much time. If he uses that scroll lots of lives will be destroyed. But there are only a few people who can understand the scroll. But Orochimaru was considered a genius.

He had to make a plan, his father didn't call him a genius for nothing, he would figure it out without hurting others. He should make his plans carefully and not decide things rashly. First he should go and see how far he was and if he really decoded the scroll then steal the scroll back or kill him. Killing would be better but he wasn't strong enough for that. He had to be stronger, stronger than his father. Fiercer, fiercer than his mother and he needed more willpower then all the hokages together.

(o)

Minato watched as the boy stood up and walked away. _Well, at least he didn't try kill us in our sleep._ When the boy was out of sight he stood up and silently followed the boy. He is fast. The boy stopped and then he saw how with a poof a little dog appeared. Quickly he hid himself behind a three and concealed his chakra. Minato tried to listen to what they were saying but it was to quiet and he couldn't read their lips. He knew that boy from somewhere but he just couldn't place his finger on it. The boy looked panicked. he guessed it wasn't good news.

Then the boy looked right where he was hiding. This boy should not be underestimated, if he can sense him it means he is at least Jonin level. Who trained this boy? This boy had some good chakra sense. ''I can sense you, reveal yourself!'' The boy whispered. Minato was impressed and stepped out of his hiding place. But the moment he stepped out his hiding place he felt a piece of metal pressed against his throat. _Kunai_. ''You found me very fast Kakashi'' he said as calm as possible, not wanting to let the boy know he was shocked at the speed of the boy. ''You should hide your chakra better'' the boy snorted, ''What did you hear?''. Kakashi obviously talked about something secret with the dog and didn't want him to know something what made Minato even more curious. ''Nothing, I couldn't read your lips and you two were talking to quiet for me to hear it correctly'' Minato answered truthfully. _What would be the use of lying? _The boy looked relieved, ''Why are you following me?''. Minato shrugged, ''I guess I was curious''. Kakashi looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was. ''Then you must be a idiot'' the boy replied boldly. Minato frowned, ''That isn't nice''. The he felt how Kakashi removed his kunai from his neck, he was relieved, he didn't want to hurt or injure the boy. Fighting was the last thing he wanted to do. He looked at the tensioned silver haired boy, he knew this boy but from where?

**Then it hit him, he knew who the boy was.**


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback 2

His dad looked tired and hurt, he hated it when his dad looked like that, it made him worry. ''Dad should we stop? You look tired'' he asked. His dad nodded, ''let's rest''. In silence he took all the stuff to set up a camp and began to build. ''Kakashi I need to tell you something'' his dad whispered to him. He looked up, "Dad, you have to rest we were traveling for 3 days straight. You look way to tired'' and continued. ''Kakashi, you need to listen to me this is important'' Kakashi stopped his movements, his dad was serious. ''What is it dad? Is there something wrong?'' he asked.

And his dad talked, told him everything: the cruel truth.

(o)

He felt numb, he couldn't believe what his dad told him. His dad said something but he didn't understand the words, they sounder strange, distorted. Konoha did betray them, after all this time. Kakashi wanted to throw up. ''Kakashi, the hokage was powerless against it.'' His dad tried to reassure him. ''How can you say that dad? They blame you and even worse the Hokage knows you're innocent!'' he yelled. He wanted to say more but the look on his father face stopped him, he tried to calm himself but it didn't work. He took a deep breath, ''Dad, they are after you… after us. We are being chased do you realize that? We are missing nins.'' Sakumo sighed, ''It would be better if you stayed in Konoha, Hokage-sama wouldn't let them hurt you.'' Then Kakashi snapped, ''How dare you still call the traitorous old man Hokage? Orochimaru tries to steal the damn scroll and you just take the blame? I won't accept that, I won't!'' His father looked disappointed, ''Kakashi, I thought you would understand.'' Kakashi snorted, ''Well I don't, I don't understand, I don't understand a thing! Orochimaru will be after us because you still have that goddamn scroll!''.

''Kakashi, sometimes we have to sacrifice our life for the village sake.''

''You're not sacrificing your life, you're sacrificing your pride. People think you're a traitor, you don't even die in honor, you… you die like… like a villain.'' He yelled, took a deep breath and continued, ''You're not a villain you're a hero, they should you treat like one!''.

The silence was awkward, Kakashi thought. The last argument he had with his dad was when he was 6 and wanted to participate the chunin exam. The man was stubborn, his father strongly believed what he did was the right thing and maybe it was but it still hurts, it hurts to know that his dad had to carry such a heavy burden. He wished he could help his dad, help him to carry the burden but his father just didn't let him.

(o)

''Kakashi, listen'' his dad whispered. Kakashi concentrated, people where approaching them. How was that possible? Konoha could never have found them. ''What are we gonna do?'' he asked. His dad stood up and took his weapons, ''Kakashi, hide''. Kakashi protested, ''What? But dad-'' his dad shook his head, ''Kakashi this is a order, hide'' he said again with a stern voice. Kakashi wanted to say more but the look on his father face made him stop, ''Fine''. His dad smiled, ''I love you Kakashi and I'm proud of you'' with that said he vanished.

Kakashi looked in a daze as his dad made his way to the approaching ninjas. Did his dad just said goodbye to him? No, impossible his dad wouldn't do that right? He wouldn't go to battle when he knew he would lose. He had to save him but he he ordered him to stay here. He would just go and look but stay hidden.

(o)

His dad was facing 5 man with ANBU-masks. They were talking to each other, he could hear them but barely. ''Ah, the traitor shows himself, well that makes it easier for us'' a man with a hawk-mask said. ''Silence Hawk'' the man with a cat-mask said, he must be the captain Kakashi thought. ''So you followed me, what are you going to do?'' his dad asked. ''We're going to find the scroll and kill you'' the hawk said. ''I'm sorry I don't have the scroll… anymore'' his dad said with a tired voice. ''Well, that's too bad'' the cat said, ''attack'' he ordered. With that the 5 ANBU attacked, his dad didn't stand a chance. He was already exhausted from the traveling. He should go and help him but he wouldn't stand a chance either and they both will get killed and his dad gave him a mission.

'' _Protect this scroll with your life, I know you disagree with the way thing are but you have to keep it safe. Promise me that, Kakashi''_

But his dad was dying there, they were killing him and he was watching.

_**He was nothing but a weak coward**_


	7. Chapter 7

''_Kakashi, long time no see''_

''Hatake Kakashi the prodigy of Konoha, graduated at age 5, became a chunin age 6. Disappeared 5 years ago with the famous White Fang. But was never found.'' Minato said, ''You have quite a name back in Konoha''. '' Kakashi stiffly replied, ''Have I?''. Seeing that the boy was even more tense the before he said, ''I'm not going to hurt you if you're concerned about that, I just want to talk.''. he tried to reassure the boy.

The boys posture relaxed a little but not completely, good he trusted him even if it's just a little. ''Talk? What do you want to know?'' Kakashi asked. ''Why don't we sit down, it easier to talk when we sit.'' And Minato sat down against a tree. The boy hesitated but sat next to Minato and watched for any signs that Minato wanted to attack him. When he saw that nothing happened he relaxed a little. ''This is easier right?'' he asked with a smile. Kakashi nodded, ''What do you want to know?'' he asked again. ''hmm I have a lot of questions, but for now how are you?'' Minato said. Kakashi looked surprised, ''how I am? Why do you want to know that?''. Minato shook his head, ''You don't remember me? I was supposed to be your sensei.'' He hoped he saw some recognition in the boys eyes but he saw none. ''My sensei? I never had a sensei.'' The boy stood up and looked at me, ''I never needed a sensei, I learned everything from my dad.''. ''Kakashi, didn't the hokage ordered you to join a genin-team? Because you needed some time with people of your own age?'' he asked.

_He was right, but never met his ''sensei'' because he left before he could meet him._

''Oh, so you were supposed to be my sensei?'' Kakashi said uninterested or at least he tried. He couldn't help it, even his dad admired this guy. ''Yes, I am Namikaze Minato'' the blond guy said. Kakashi didn't know what to do, the man recognized him, he didn't know if the man knew about what happened to his dad. And if he knew was he in danger? He said that he didn't want to attack him but you never knew_._ He hesitated, ''What are you doing here?''. ''We are here on a mission'' the man replied. After heard those words Kakashi tensed. What was not missed by Minato. _I'm not going to take the risk, I'm going!_

''Is there something wrong Kakashi?''

''N-no, nothing'' he stuttered. _Damn it, get it together Kakashi!_

Minato frowned, there was defiantly something wrong. When he said he was here on a mission Kakashi tensed, it was barely noticeable but he saw it. ''N-no, nothing'' the boy said. Nothing? That was not nothing. The boy wanted to walk away, he couldn't let that happen. He finally found the boy and he wanted some answers, forcing answers out of him won't do him any good and the boy was already so closed. ''I see you have some question of you own, why don't we play a game? I ask you a question, you answer it and then you ask me a question and I answer it.''

Kakashi thought about it and nodded, ''Fine, but I won't answer to all of your question. I'm sure you won't answer some question to.''

_Minato agreed, let the game begin._


	8. Chapter 8

''_First question''_

''How are you Kakashi?'' Minato asked again. Kakashi scowled he didn't know how to answer that question. He opened his mouth to reply but closed it again.

''I had better times'' I replied.

The man laughed, it was a gentle laugh. ''Is that so? Well Kakashi, what is your question?''

Kakashi had to be careful, he didn't want to be more suspicious then he already was. _I begin with a small question. _''How old are you?''

Minato looked surprised, he didn't expect that question, ''I'm 24 years old''. He smiled at the surprised face of the boy, ''Mine turn again''. He thought for a moment, ''How old are you then, Kakashi?''.

Kakashi scoffed, ''I think you know that already… I'm 14'' there was a pause, ''Okay my turn, is that boy a chunin? And the girl?''

''Yes, they are both chunin'' the man answered. Kakashi nodded, he expected that but he still wanted to know for sure. ''That dog I saw with you is he a nin-dog?''

Kakashi nodded, ''His name is Pakkun''. _Why did I tell him that?_ Before he knew it he asked, ''How is… Konoha?''.

''Konoha? It's fine , we're not in a big war and we gained a few allies.'' Minato smiled, he was glad that Kakashi asked something about Konoha, it meant Konoha still meant something to him. ''Kakashi, do you hate Konoha?''

There was a moment of silence, Kakashi didn't know the answer. Yes, he did hate Konoha for betraying his dad but a small part in him said that Konoha was still his home. He missed Konoha but he couldn't go back and he knew it_._ Minato was still looking at him, expecting an answer. He couldn't answer simple because he didn't know, he didn't know if he hated Konoha.

Seeing that the boy had a inner battle with himself he said, ''You don't have to answer Kakashi.'' The boy shook his head, ''No, I don't hate Konoha.''. Minato smiled, he was glad that the boy didn't hate Konoha.

* * *

Obito yawned, it was early. Rin was still sleeping but he didn't saw his sensei or the Kakashi boy. _Were the hell was his sensei and that boy? _He stood up and walked out of the cave. ''Obito, what are you doing?'' a sleepy voice said. He turned around and saw Rin's messy bed hair. He laughed, ''Rin, your hair, it's a mess!''. Rin huffed, ''Like your hair is any better! At least I own a camb!''. Obito just laughed. Rin scanned her surroundings and didn't saw her sensei or the boy' 'Ne Obito, where is sensei?''

Obito shook his head, ''I don't know and the boy is gone too.''

''Where would they go?''

'' I don't know, when I woke up they were gone'' Obito said, ''That boy is a mystery.''

Rin giggled, ''I think he is cute.''

''What?! Cute?! You only see half of his face!'' Obito shouted.

''So? He is still cute and the air of mystery…'' Rin was dozing of in her dream land.

Obito sighed. _Girls he would never get them but she was right the boy had an air of mystery. Like the boy knew many secrets. But the boy was to stoic for his liking, the boy had to lighten up._

* * *

Any good ideas for Minato and Kakashi questions? Please review!

I don't own a thing


	9. Chapter 9

''_FOUND YOU''_

The black haired boy shouted. Kakashi sighed, the boy was loud! What kind of ninja screams at a potential threat? These people are weird.

''Obito? Already up?'' Minato asked.

Obito huffed and yelled. ''Don't try to sweet talk to me! Where were you? Are you two sharing secrets or something?!''

''Obito calm down'' the girl said.

The boy scowled but was quiet. Finally, he didn't like loud people, they made him feel uncomfortable. And now he couldn't ask more questions! But on the other hand the man couldn't question him about his past so maybe it was better that they were interrupted. Well, this silence was awkward.

Minato interrupted the silence, ''So guys, did you sleep well?''

Rin nodded and Obito only glared at Minato and Kakashi. ''What are we going to do now? Is the mission still on?'' Rin asked.

Minato looked thoughtful, with the boy the whole plan changed. Should he bring the boy with him? No, he didn't know what the boy was up to, it was too dangerous. But he didn't want to Kakashi alone again, he finally found his missing student.

Then Obito couldn't take it anymore, ''Sensei let's just go back, the mission was boring anyway who wants to listen to rumors of that weird traitorous snake man Orochimaru? We are ninja's not some gossip magazines''

Kakashi froze, weird snake man? Did they really mean Orochimaru? So Pakkun was right, they knew that he was a traitor. He heard the rumors that Orochimaru betrayed Konoha but they were so vague that he didn't know for sure. But Pakkun said it and these Konoha nins confirmed it too. The last time he encountered Orochimaru, it wasn't a pleasant one.

(o)

_Don't hide boy, don't hide because I will find you. He ran, he had to, this man was so much stronger than him. The scroll, he had to protect it! ''Found you'' a cruel voice said!_

_Quickly he made the handseals, he had to us chidori but before he could attack his attacker slammed him against a tree. ''That's some nice justu you have boy, but I'm afraid you can't hurt me with that.''. Kakashi was gasping for air, he was choking him, he had to get away. But his attempts were futile. _

''_Give me the scroll and maybe I will let you live.'' _

''_Never''_

''_That's too bad then I have to take it by force'' _

_And then there was darkness, he failed._

_(o)_

Minato didn't miss the sudden change of posture in the boy, the boy knew something. ''Kakashi, do you know something about him?''

Kakashi blinked, ''Who Orochimaru, not really?'' He lied smoothly.

''I know you know something, maybe I have to bring you back to Konoha?'' He knew this was risky the boy could either attack him and run away or they boy would say something, he knew the boy was very wary about Konoha.

He tensed, no way he was going back. He looked at the man, did he mean it or was he just playing around? Maybe he could tell them a little, just rumors that everyone knew. ''What do you want to know?''

Minato let an inner shout, it worked! He was a genius, he finally understood why people said he was a genius! He smiled, ''How do you know Orochimaru?''

''Who hasn't heard about him? Everyone in the Sound is talking about him''_ It's all his fault._

That was not the answer he was expecting, he wanted to know more, ''What do they say?''

''That he is hiding from his village and that he is a traitor'' and that wasn't even a lie Kakashi thought, because when he was in de the city he heard those rumors.

Obito frowned, ''You're lying, you know more''

Rin didn't know what was happening, Obito was looking very serious, the goofy face was gone._ What are you doing Obito?! _

''No let me correct that, you are saying the truth, but not all of it.''

There fell an awkward silence again. This must be a routine Kakashi thought. First questions then there is a silence and then someone is going to break that silence with a question and the question will be to awkward so there is again an awkward silence. And how the heck did that boy know he was not saying the entire truth? He had a mask and he knew that he had a stoic expression. So how?

He saw the surprise on the boys face, he didn't expect him to see right through all his masks. Obito didn't know why but he could read this boy as an open book. When he mentioned Orochimaru he saw a flash of hate in those grey eyes, The boy hated Orochimaru with all his heart.


	10. NOTE

NOTE:

Hi guys, i probably as you can see i edited this story (rewrite idk man) and i think it's better now. I'm still changing chapter 8,9 and 10.

Love, Bakaberry


	11. discontinued

Hi guys,

I reread my whole story and gosh the mistakes. It makes me sick. And the problem is: i only see them after i fucking publish the story. I'm not going to continue this story. I'm really sorry and i know when there is a note with ''gonna stop'' it sucks and all but hey this whole story sucks anyway. Thank you for the people who reviewed and for the people who have read the whole story.

Bakaberry


End file.
